For her
by pearl559
Summary: Her life was meaningless if it was without her, that was what she was told at least, It was her duty to protect the kings daughter. Her name? Sapphire.
1. Chapter 1

Women did not fight. The sentence that she was scolded with her entire life. Even now it still didn't make sense to her. Her whole life she fought. Hands had been bruised, torn and scratched from being pushed down to the ground multiple times for standing up for herself, the crack of her head hitting the dirt when she was shoved would be in her memories permanently. In the beginning she had fought for her mother, when her father, the town drunk, would take his anger out on his wife. The small little girl running up to her own father screaming, kicking, and hitting had tears in her eyes her father failed to notice before he grabbed the child's arm, throwing her across the room. Her mother while screaming and making an effort to get to the child was hit in the face multiple times.

She was nine years old when her mother was found dead from multiple head wounds inflicted by her husband.

"You would think she would try to defend herself in some sort of way. Correct?" The girl looked at the man who spoke, his words finding a place in her memory where they would last forever. Two men were carrying away her father, who was in hysterics from realizing what he did.

"Of course she wouldn't," another man said, "Women don't fight."

Five years later she still clung to those words, wanting, needing to prove them wrong. Those men were warriors. Men gifted with skills and knowledge on how to fight. Only few were chosen, at the age of fourteen boys were taken from homes, orphanages, even off the street, to have a chance to serve the nation where they were born, to serve the upper class, and to serve their king.

Her brown orbs skimmed the words and pictures of the book she held in her hands. It was a children's book, a book only smaller children would normally look at when they began the process of reading. Her eyes had been staring at it for months, as she slowly taught herself how to read.

"What be this?" The book was torn out of her hands, bewilderment had caked her face as she took in what had just happened. An older, slim boy with dark hair looked down at her and grinned with the book in his hand. "What reason would you need for looking at this over and over again?" Her gaze at him was strong and bold, she refused to answer him, this was not the boys first time attempting to get under her skin. But this time, he was doing a decent job. "Not speaking? Have you grown shy?" His voice alone was enough to irritate her, It was deep but raspy, with a slight lisp to go with it. A smirk grew on his face when he noticed the girl's increasing anger. His hand grabbed her chin when she looked down at the book in his hand. He wanted her attention and chose the worst way to do it, his wrist was broken before he even had a chance to pull his hand away.

She was quick and took his hand and rolled, keeping a tight grip. He was on the ground, his hand crooked and tears streaming down his face.

"Don't you ever put a hand on me again," her voice was raspy from lack of speaking but was loud and firm enough for even the boy on the ground in pain to understand.

"Pathetic," the voice was sudden, sudden enough for her to let go of the boy's hand and stand up, "You would think a boy two heads taller than her would win, disappointing you are."

"Warriors," her whisper never did catch the attention of the two men in front of them, they were already looking for stronger males at the orphanage where she was. The boy sprung up and fled inside to where one of the women would calm him down and treat his wound. She would have to agree with the men, truly pathetic.

"I see no potential here," the man stated it with slight disappointment, "His royal highness will be displeased."

"Wait!" Her voice made both heads turn around, her hands, now even in fists were shaking, "Take me with you, I shall be no disappointment to his highness."

"Child are you mad? Or perhaps confused?"

"Only young men are taken to be warriors," both men spoke right after another, staring down the girl.

"I am neither, I only ask for a chance."

"Women don't fig-"

"You just witnessed me break that boys wrist, I can fight."

"I witnessed a weakling getting what he deserved. You have not anything it takes to be a warrior."

"That's not the truth. I'm stronger than most girls, I have more bravery than any child here, male or female."

"Bravery? You believe that is what it will take to become one of the king's most valued part of an army?"

"Not at all. But I'm truthful when I say that I am brave enough to speak to you and ask for a chance, even brave enough to do whatever it takes to become a warrior. All I ask for is a chance." One of the two men knelt down making eye contact with the girl. He searched her face then looking for something, what it was, the girl didn't know.

"Look at her build. She be truthful when she said she was stronger than other girls," He said.

"What would it matter? She still be a girl, women are not warriors."

"How shocked would an attacker be though? Seeing his opponent as a woman would be a shock and a great tactic towards victory."

"You're mad," the taller of the two said, his voice thick with disbelief, "His highness will not be pleased, but angered."

"Or he'll think it's brilliant," the other replied a smile on his face, "Come with us."

She walked five miles, well practically jogged, keeping up on foot with the men on their horses. They gave her water when they arrived at the outside of the palace.

"We shall meet his highness right away, you best pray he listens to this nonsense."

"He shall want answers, he will listen," although determined, there was a slight wave of anxiety in the man's voice, which lowered the girls hope.

The doors lowered, their chains, metal on metal producing sound that was heard until a loud thud silenced it. Both men, after giving their horses to the stable boy, proceeded into the palace, where the king would be sitting, waiting for his new arrivals. The bricks on the walls were the only thing she would look to besides the feet of the men she followed, it was a long path which was dark and gloomy which reflected the child's nerves as her feet strolled along.

"You have returned! I am glad." His eyes were soft, filled with wisdom. The slight smile on his face was the small spark that lit up the room. His beard was long enough to cover the middle of his chest and slightly cover the cross he wore. His smile faded when the child was visible to him. His voice dropped an octave in confusion, "What be that?"

"A child my lord, to serve you," One of the two men spoke, his confident tone replaced by one with uncertainty.

"I have enough servants. You were out for new warriors, were you not?"

"We witnessed this one break a boy's wrist two heads taller than she, we both were impress-"

"Are either of you two blind? Or am I perhaps? I see a female child in front of me. Am I wrong?" His tone was cold and his once soft eyes had grown hard. There was a single pause before one of the men spoke again.

"Imagine the confusion of an enemy my lord, would you not be slightly stunned if it be a woman fighting against you? I stand by myself when I believe and say it's a strong strategy."

"While I agree, what if she doesn't have a warrior in her? I don't feel the need to waste my time if she will die soon anyway."

"I have tried since my mother died to prove all who said that wrong," she spoke for the first time in hours, her tone as confident as her kings, "I begged these two for a chance to not only prove myself, but to serve you and be one of the best warrior's you have. They have blessed me with that. But I be honest when I say I will do whatever it takes to be one."

"I've heard many words out of many people," He spoke completely different, his tone shifted back to one with slight laughter and a hint of a smile, "But you, be the only one that I have seen with the most passion. I have an Idea, something for you. But first I want your history. What would make you want to become this," he gestured to the men on her right, "What makes you, you?"

"I was born into poverty by two young parents, my father worked until he could sleep for days, while my mother took care of me and my two other siblings. I was about five when my father would come home late and swat us away. He would drink the stress of work away but come home the worst man I ever met," She paused at the memory, "He beat on my mother when even the slightest thing would upset him. I was nine when he killed my mother." She wasn't even fazed. She was still so use to everything that went wrong, everything became numb. "I was taken away from my sisters at age ten, I haven't seen them since my tenth birthday to be exact. I have been with myself for three years alone now. I've been told multiple times that everything I do is wrong and I've been looking for a chance to make it right. Hopefully this is it."

The silence in the room after her words stopped was deafening, her gut wrenched at the negative things her king could be thinking.

"What be your name child?" He spoke softly, still processing everything she had said.

"Ruby."


	2. New grounds

She had the curliest hair and the brownest eyes the girl had ever noticed. Her body, small and sturdy yet strong and fast. Scars lined her arms, neck, and face and most likely hid beneath the rest of her armor as well. Her arms were behind her back and her stance was straight and still, she was being shouted at, the warrior in front of her face had turned red with anger.

"You imbecile! You freeze at a crucial point in a duel?" he turned around and grabbed a blade and continued, "You mustn't stop yourself no matter who it be, strike when you have any type of chance!" He put the blade against her throat then, and put firm pressure against it, "Otherwise this will happen and you wo-" He was interrupted when his foot fell from under him. His arm which held the blade was pushed back and the rest of his body fell back as well. He lay on the floor with the blade on his throat now held by Ruby.

"Won't be able to win?" She was smiling, having successfully thrown her opponent off and made up for her mistake. She spoke after a short silence, "Looks like we both need to pay attention more." Her hand fell from his throat and she set the blade down.

"You won't ever be an actual warrior," he spat, "Our highness just pitied you."

"Watch your tone. It's fine to be bitter, but disagreeing with the king won't get you anywhere," she spoke even and quick enough for him to hear it as he turned and walked out.

She was smiling as she but the blade down and paused.

"You're aware I noticed you, correct?" She spoke to the figure behind the wall to her right. Ruby stood in a duel pit for training, from there she could look up and see the railing where people could watch, and there had been, that's why she had froze, she was told it would be a private training session. She hadn't expected it, and while she knew it was no excuse to stop, she couldn't help but stop so she could make out who was watching her. Her feet moved towards the stairs.

"I am," the owner of the voice spoke, her tone was smooth and confident. No hint of shyness, "I apologize for distracting you."

"That was my mistake, no reason for an apology," Ruby spoke as she climbed the stairs, she rounded the corner of the top pillar on the stairs and instantly went to her knee, "your highness I apologize, I di-"

"Oh stop, no need for that formality," She moved forward and her dress, along with her bangs swooshed back and forth with the movement, "Stand, please." And Ruby did. She stood straight and struggled to look forward at the other. She didn't dare speak a word, that's how she was trained, she remembered every wound that was given to her so she would understand that.

"Your name?"

"My what?" She mentally scolded herself for not listening right away. Damn her racing mind.

"I would like to know your name," She smiled as the words escaped her mouth, Ruby flushed.

"Ruby, you're highness,"

"Do you know my name?"

"I'm embarrassed to say I don't," she knew the names, but not their faces. The king has three daughters, she never thought it important to know any more information than that.

"Sapphire, Pleasure to meet you Ruby," Her hand moved forward for a greeting but pulled back when she heard a familiar creak of a door opening. She was gone as fast as she had appeared, leaving Ruby alone with the approaching warrior.

"Congratulations, you managed to piss him off for the third time this week," While his tone was serious, the smirk on his face showed his playfulness.

"He deserves it, you must agree with me about that,"

"I never said I didn't agree," he mumbled as he picked up the blade and inspected it, Ruby looked at the boy in front of herself, his jet black hair and blue eyes gave him the appearance of a cold exterior but Ruby knew, he was much more than he appeared.

"What's the occasion Nicholas?"

"What am I not allowed to spark up a conversation?" His head peered up from the blade to Ruby then.

"Considering you hardly ever speak at all, I have a reason for my question,"

"You know why I speak to you," His voice was gentle, as he threw the blade in his hand at the target in front of himself. It was an inch up and to the right of the center when the blade dug itself into the wood.

"I do," Ruby understood his reason for being mute most of the time, truly she did, how could she forget their first encounter. Ruby paused as she reflected on the memory.

"A girl? Ha! You will not last but a week!" The blond man shouted in her face when she first walked into the room for the beginning of her training. They all treated her like that. Knives were thrown at her, people's words always tended to be negative to her. It was her first dual when Nicholas decided to speak for the first time since the beginning of his training.

"You there! Girl!" The blond man shouted, "You are first!"

"Chris, she's had no training, she's not ready for a duel," One of them spoke, she couldn't tell which one.

"Nonsense! This is how she will prove herself! Ha!" He lunged at her with a knife he drew from his side. Ruby clumsily dodged his attack and looked around, the two were surrounded by men, she couldn't get to the weapon table. Ruby rolled to her left when she heard chris behind her. He missed again and his face, red with anger, did nothing but strike fear into the curly haired girl.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted as she dodged another attack, "I am unarmed!" No one cared about her words, she quickly realized what she had to do. Chris came at her again and tried to bring the blade down with two hands, before the knife even got to Ruby, she sprung between Chris's legs and used her size against him. Before he could turn around, Ruby jumped on his back and took him off guard. The impact of her jump sent him forward and he fell. Ruby flung herself and pried the knife from his hands, the blond man began to stand, Ruby took her chance and took the blade and put the tip through his throat.

The room was silent as he fell over. Ruby's breathing was the only thing she heard.

"She killed him," One of them said. Her brown orbs looked down at the pooling blood next to the blond mans head. The knife protruding from his throat, its blade gleaming from its position, the trail of blood leaving his mouth.

"How dare she!" A man drew his sword and pushed through the crowd to the girl.

"Stop!" A boy shouted, His black hair was the first thing she noticed, then his face, contorted with anger, he took a daring step in front of her. His lanky figure not threatening at all compared to his voice, "How dare she? How dare you! All of you!"

"Stand back boy, her life be none of your concern," the armed warrior growled in a low tone.

"I'd rather have my throat slit then step back!" He screamed. His voice echoed and he drew his sword, "All of you watch as he tried to kill her! As she was unarmed! This girl even voiced how she was unarmed! And you all stood and watched, excited for her death to come." He turned and looked at her then, "Your name?"

"Ruby," she said.

"You all sicken me," He spat as he looked around at the men again, "She's been given a chance to be a warrior and we shall respect her for it! Not kill her! And this man," He turned and walked towards Chris's body, "Will get none of my respect, but if he gets any of yours? Shame on you." Towards the end of his words he took the blade protruding from the man's throat and slid it free. He wiped the blood on the body's clothes, then handed it to Ruby, "Take this, It will be good luck, your first kill."

"Do you remember how badly we were beaton?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"You got the worst of it," He remembered, "You were punished by royal staff for killing him, I was just pushed around like a rag doll by the other warriors." He looked at her before he continued, "She's been watching you a lot lately,"

"Who?"

"The princess,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never seen her even bat an eyelash at the king's warriors until you arrived,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure,"

"God, you're always so mysterious," Ruby laughed, "You should stop that, otherwise no woman will ever love you,"

"What? How could any of them not fall for this?" Nicholas proceeded to flex then and pose keeping Ruby's laughter going. He stopped then and looked down with a smile, "It wouldn't matter anyway, we're all bound to die before we find love," he ended his sentence with a bitter tone. Before Ruby could question his voice hit her ears once more, "Are you excited?"

"For what?"

"The end of your training, what else?"

"Oh, well of course, but there's no reason to be excited until we learn what are positions are," Ruby's voice ended bitter as Nicholas's did before. The positions are what warriors are stuck with for the next two years. It ranged from farm work to bloodshed, Ruby knew she would be stuck with the shit work, it had been that way her entire life. Ruby was too young before to understand that not every person trained to be a warrior actually did go out into battle. Oh how she hoped for a job not too awful.

"Line!" The royal guard shouted. They all lined up, all eight of them. Only eight out of the twenty in the group training had survived. Whether they found it to be too much and took their own life or couldn't keep up with the rest of them and had their lives taken, Ruby and the other men didn't know. What they did know was their only option was death.

"This be it?" The king mumbled, he shifted his position on his seat, clearly unhappy to see such a low number.

"Yes your highness,"

"Hmm," He mumbled as he stood, his eyes moved down the line before he spoke again, "As most know, are executioner has died, one off you will take his place. Which one of you would want such a task?" No one stepped forward, leaving him no other option but to choose, "Nicholas, Step forward," He did as he was told, his face unmoving and cold as ever.

"My king,"

"You will be the one who must handle this task,"

"I'm honored," His voice echoed in the big room. Ruby knew the truth though, she knew the boys hatred for killing, she knew he was far more gentle than he appeared. She pitied him.

"Thadius," The third man from the end stepped forward. "You're my royal messenger for the time being,"

"I'm honored my king," Ruby smiled as the words left her king's mouth, most knew royal messengers did nothing but travel till exhaustion set in. She was happy that the man she had been dueling with for the past week had gotten such a task. He was an asshole.

"Ruby," His voice surprised her.

"My king," she replied.

"You will be looking over my daughter, Sapphire. You will do everything in your power to make sure she is safe. You won't leave her side unless for obvious reasons."

"I'm honored my king," her eyes never left her king as she said so. He turned and opened his mouth to call another name when he stopped himself, he turned back to the short warrior girl and spoke once more.

"Remember, everything and all that you do, is for her."

His words haven't left Ruby's mind in weeks. The thought was constant and thriving through her mind. Her feet would pace from the princess's doors too the grandfather clock halfway down the long hallway. The face with the time stared back at the curly haired child, her eyes would stare back in amazement at the ticking and movement.

The sudden sound from the unfamiliar contraption snapped her back from her thoughts, her body jolted as the ticking device made the strange sounds.

"You fear clocks I see," Ruby looked to her right so quickly the she felt her body adjust and form an attack stance, only to see the princess before her with nothing more than a playful smile. Ruby felt her body heat up. This was not how her first night guarding the princess outside her doors was supposed to go.

"Princess, I apologize," Ruby spoke her words quickly, and went to her knee.

"What for? And no need for that formality, we've spoke of this before." She spoke with an even tone, and Ruby could hear the innocence behind it. What the Royal didn't know, was that there was a need for her formality. Ruby was beaten enough times to understand that. If any warrior or royal staff witnessed any informality, she would be punished. Sapphire didn't have to know that.

"My formality will stay until it's no longer needed."

"Stand, please," the princess asked politely, Ruby did as she was told and looked at Sapphire. She grew uncomfortable.

"Was there something you needed, your highness?"

"Yes, water,"

"You would like me to go fetch you some I assume?"

"I would like you to accompany me while I go and get some," She said, the smile on her face returned. "They didn't say much to you when you were assigned this task did they?"

"In all honesty, no,"

"Come along now, Talk with me."

They roamed the halls of the palace for the kitchen, both silent. Ruby never met a person who did everything with such grace, the poofy dress which would have restricted her own ability to walk normally, swished evenly and subtle with every step from Sapphire. The blue fabric brought out the tan skin and bright blond hair. It also looked tight around the waist, uncomfortably so, she looked smaller than she truly was.

"For one who wanted to talk, you seem unwilling to strike up a conversation," The words left her mouth before she considered how rude they may be, not that it mattered.

"For one who I asked to talk with, I could ask the same thing,"

"So be it then, tell me, why try to hold a conversation with me?" Ruby asked. It was a fair question, she thought.

"You're the first female warrior ever heard of in this kingdom, and perhaps others. Am I not allowed to be impressed with your accomplishment?" Sapphire said as she walked pass a royal staff member.

"No, not at all, your highness," her formality returning. Sapphire whipped around to look at her assigned warrior then, once again trying to end the others formality.

"How many times must I-" her words fumbled to an end as she caught sight of the others face, the furrowed brow, mouth a thin line, and a pleading look in her eye.

"Formality is a necessity your highness. I apologize, I know no other way to speak to you,"

"I apologize, I hadn't understood for so long why you needed to," Sapphire whispered.

"Princess!" His voice was booming and a huge smile was plastered around his face, his open arms were anything but a sign of aggression, so Ruby only watched as the large man hugged the tiny Royal.

"Tye! How is the most talented in the kingdom doing?" Her smile was wide, Ruby noticed, It fitted the girl, she thought.

"You flatter me young one, truly you do. Why do you come here at this hour? Dinner was only an hour or so ago."

"Water," was her simple reply.

"What! Where is the boy who was to bring a pot up hourly?"

"Newly assigned task, the new executioner I believe,"

"Nicholas," the name was softly mumbled from Ruby's lips but it was heard.

"Ah! Yes! Nicholas was his name, a sweet young man wouldn't you agree?"

"I would have no way of knowing, he spoke very few words to me," Sapphire said.

"Would you know warrior?" The man labeled as Tye asked.

"He is," Ruby spoke, "truly a person who cares not for himself, but for others," her eyes went to the ground beneath her feet, focusing on the wavy pattern of the floor.

"Let me fetch your water, your grace," Tye said as he walked away.

"Are you worried?" Sapphire mumbled.

"About?" Ruby answered quickly, completely unfocused.

"That boy, Nicholas?"

"Completely," Her words and answer both simple.

"He is more than capable of it, you're aware of that?"

"Very, I just..." her words trailed off, she didn't know how to explain it.

"Did you enjoy his presence? You must miss him."

"Well of course, he was a great friend I-"

"Water your highness!" Tye bellowed, the grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you Tye, that will be all. I thank you," Sapphire mumbled in a cold tone.

They walked through the halls in silence once again, reversing their way to get water. Ruby had never felt so awkward. Not because of the silence, because of the tension. Sapphires cold tone voiced anger and irritation, why? Ruby for sure didn't know.

They were steps away from her room when she stopped and asked another question, "Ruby, why did you become a warrior?"

The question made her freeze, she had told the story to the king, everyone should know the story. But why did this time, why did her saying it make her uncomfortable?

"It's not wise to ask questions we aren't prepared to hear the answer for, your grace,"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's a long story princess,"

"Well," she paused mid sentence to open her door and look back at the other, "we have all night for you to share."


End file.
